bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Added Effect to Brave Burst
Added Effect to Brave Burst is a passive effect that adds a buff to BB/SBB/UBB. Depending on the buff provided, it may not stack with other buffs. Adding Attacks to Brave Burst Some units (most notably units exclusive to Vortex Arena Summon), as well as a sphere called Ihsir's Wiles, have effects that add attacks to BB/SBB and/or UBB. Unlike attacks units have on their base kit, attacks that are not originally on a unit's base kit hold many special properties through a mechanic known as Frame Inheritance. *Added attacks form their frame data based on the following properties: **The frame data of the added attack consists of every hit in the unit's first Attack or Burst Healing effect. **The frame data of the added attack also consists of every hit in any additional Attack or Burst Healing effect (second Attack or Burst Healing effect onwards) in the unit's core skill set but removes the first hit. Thus, if the Attack or Burst Healing effect only had one hit, the entire attack is ignored entirely. **If a unit has no frame data to inherit frames from the Brave Burst in question (i.e. a unit with no Attack or Burst Healing effects, such as Nice Burny's BB and SBB), the added attack will add a single hit that occurs on frame 0. **If a unit has a Random Target Damage attack, it is treated as one frame. As such, added attacks will inherit a single frame of the Random Target Damage attack if it is the unit's first attack. Random Target Damage attacks that appear on the second attack onward will not add any additional frames to the added attack. **If a unit has Element Target Damage attacks, the added attack will still inherit frames from those attacks even if the unit targets a different element enemy. For example, if Chloe equipped with Ihsir's Wiles attacks a Water enemy, Ihsir's Wiles still inherits the frame data from her Light/Dark AoE attack. **All attacks that are not originally on the unit's base kit are ignored. *Hits that have matching frames within the frame data will self-spark. *The added attack also inherits damage distributions from the hits it inherits. Listed below are some examples: **Juzo Suzuya's SBB has two attacks. The first hit on his second attack has a distribution of 12%. Due to the rules of frame inheritance, Juzo Suzuya's added attack from Ihsir's Wiles has a total distribution of 188%. Altogether, Juzo's SBB has a total damage distribution of 388% if totaling up all of the damage distributions of the attacks from his base kit and Ihsir's Wiles. **Lovely Princess Alice's BB has a single attack and a Frame-based Burst Healing effect. Ihsir's Wiles inherits all hits from Alice's attack on BB and all but the first frame of her Burst Healing effect. The first frame of Alice's Burst Healing effect has a distribution of 23%. As such, Alice's added attack from Ihsir's Wiles has a total distribution of 177%. Altogether, Alice's BB has a total distribution of 277% if totaling up all of the damage distributions of the one attack from Alice's base kit and Ihsir's Wiles. Examples of Frame Inheritance Adding Frame-based Burst Healing to Brave Burst :See also Wondrous Aegis, Sacred Word, and Cunei of Athum. Frame-based Burst Healing effects have special properties that occur under the following scenarios: *If the Brave Burst in question contains an attack with a hit distribution, the added Burst Heal will inherit all frames and distributions of that attack. *If the Brave Burst in question contains multiple attacks, the added Burst Heal will only inherit frames and distributions from the attack that has the lowest effect delay. If multiple attacks have the same effect delay as the lowest present, the Burst Heal will inherit those frames and distributions as well. *If the Burst Healing effect inherits frames from a Random Target Damage attack, it will only inherit a single frame but with a 100% distribution. *If the Brave Burst in question does not contain an attack, the added Burst Heal will add a single frame that heals on frame 0. Burst Healing effects will always heal its designated target areas regardless of the target areas of the attacks the healing effect is inheriting frames from. As such, Wondrous Aegis will always result in an AoE Burst Heal. Examples of Frame Inheritance *If Wondrous Aegis is equipped to Little Sister Nyami, Nyami's SBB will heal twice the listed amount. As such, Nyami will heal 7000-8000 + 80% Rec HP instead of 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP. Examples of Stacking *Ignis Vestae Lava's instant 8 BC fill on use of BB/SBB on her SP option and Chivalrous Thief Zelnite's instant 10 BC fill on SBB will stack, with units having 18 BC filled upon both's usage of BB/SBB. *Ignis Halcyon Vargas's 50% boost to critical damage on use of BB/SBB on his SP option and Imperial Ruin Zegstia's 100% boost to critical damage on BB will not stack. Whichever one uses their BB/SBB last will have their effect active. Trivia *Jeu'vrr's Oration was the first sphere to add an effect to BB/SBB, but limited to only usable in Guild Raid. *Terra Wing was the first sphere to add an effect to BB/SBB without a condition on it. *Ihsir's Wiles was the first sphere to add an attack to BB/SBB. *Vesper Argentum was the first sphere to add Instant OD Fill effect to BB/SBB. *Seventy-two Forms was the first sphere to add an effect to Leader Skill.